Avengers in high school
by thatguyfromtheweb
Summary: Steve was doing well that is before a ghost from his past shows up and boy is he hot Bruce had issues, and his done a good job at hidding them untill the god of school asking him for help studying
1. Chapter 1

Steve was from brooklyn. He lived with his mother and father,Sarah and Joseph, at 569 Leaman Way. His 10 years old. He's sick. Really sick. Astigmatism, scoliosis, arrhythmia, heart palpitations, high blood pressure, rheumatic fever, and Asthma were just a few of the may things that had plagued him since birth. He spent most of his time indoors playing video games with his best friend Bucky Barnes.  
When Bucky and Steve where in 5th grade Bucky moved away. Steve's middle school years were lonely. In the 7th grade he'd been put in a drug trial that had cured him of most everything. In 8th grade he joined the swim team.  
In 10th grade life was good. He was the captain of the swim team, captain of the wrestling team and pretty poplar and then everything changed when Bucky came back to town

Tony was rich. His dad was a deadbeat that only cared about money. He of course had the best education money could buy up until the 8th grade when he may or may not have better kicked out for picking a fight with a bully. He'd become a legend at his new school because he could smuggle everyone beer and stuff. He threw the best parties, has the best tech all that jazz but he wasn't popular he was "unapproachable" according to his two best friends, Rhodey and Bruce so he swears to himself in the 10th grade he'll be the most popular kid in school. Maybe fact that his best friend is falling for the most popular kid in school could help his cause.

Bruce had anger issues. The problem is he blacks out every time he gets too angry. His dad was abusive, so one day he blacked out and when he came too his dad wasn't there anymore. He'd been in foster care for 6-7 years now. Then the summer of 9th grade he got adopted by one of the wealthiest families in New York, whose son also happens to be his best friend, the Starks. Then everything changed when on the first day of 10th grade when the most popular (and cutest) kid in school asked him for homework help.

Thor was a god. Not really but he was worshiped by one at school. Captain of the football team, star quarterback, head of the most popular cliqueI school the only problem is he's failing most classes. If he don't turn his grades around in 10th grade he's dad's going to send him off to military school with his older sister hela. Maybe that kid who was always hanging around Tony Stark ( Banner was it?) could give him some help


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce stepped out of the apartment building only to find ( not to his surprise) a limo waiting outside for him. "Really tony " he turned to his best friend turned adopted brother Tony Stark "Don't you think this is a little much I mean what if I..." "If you think your going to black out then no " tony cut him off " Those pills my dad got for you should be kicking in soon, paying for drugs " Tony smirked " that's one of the only things my dad's good for... come on we don't want to be late" Tony stepped into the limo like he'd done it a million times Bruce timidly stepped in after him.

There was a crowd outside the limo (as always) all the kids trying to get a glimpse at the famous Tony Stark and now the equally famous Bruce  
banner (AKA the Starks newest charity case) The crowd broke apart in about 5 minutes until there was only one person left in the crowd. "Thor Odinson" Tony smiled " to what do I owe an audience with the most popular kid in school" "I'm actually here to talk to banner" Thor shot back. "Hmm?" the smaller teen looked up from the spot on the ground he'd been staring at. Thor smiled that cute half smile " I was wondering if you'd Tudor me sometime after school" Bruce blushed " I-I'd love to does tomorrow at four work for you?" Thor noded " Four works for me". They exchanged numbers and then Thor headed off. As soon as Thor was out of ear shot Stark started laughing "What's so funny?!" Bruce frowned "He just wants help studying" " Yeah" Stark said in between laughs "maybe that's all he wants but you want to date him, it's so obvious" Bruce started blushing hard "It's nothing Tony" " I-I'd love to help you study thor" Tony imitates "and maybe after we could have a hardcore make out session—" " See this is why you're not popular Tony" Bruce butts in "Your mean to everyone all the time." Just as he said that the bell rings "See you at lunch banner" Tony says already halfway to class.

Half way through AP chemistry Bruce mind started to wander. Even if he'd never admit it to Tony he was crushing hard for Thor. How could anyone not. The dude was the best looking kid in their grade. Those ice blue eyes, the way he'd sometimes put his hair up in those cute little man buns. Thor was the nicest kid, even tho he didn't have to be Thor could have been a jerk and everybody would still love him. Heck if Bruce were in his position he'd be a jerk to everyone. But Thor was nice last year he'd helped a girl in crutches carry her books from class to class.

Bruce was the totally opposite, he was the nerd who got beat up and shoved in lockers, but whenever that happened he'd black out and "the other guy" would takeover and beat the shit out of whoever was nearest. That's why since being at this school he made exactly 2 friends, Tony and Natasha Romanoff because he could trust himself anymore.

"I'm telling you we're just studying" Bruce said as he sat do across from Natasha "Sure" Nat rolled her eyes " And I'm the Queen of Sokovia. Bruce I've seen you giving making goo-goo eyes at him for months now". Right at that moment Tony slammed he's tray down on the table "Well I just got a call that my parents are going to be out of town for the fifth weekend in a row so I'm throwing a back-to-school party Saturday night" Nat nodded "Count me in I've got nothing else to do" Rodey shrugged "I'm in"

After school Bruce was in the library. It was mostly quiet and he could get his homework done without Tony constantly interrupting him. He'd been brushing up on his astrophysics when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Thor looks down at him " Hey Bruce may I join you?" Bruce smiled "Sure". Thor took a seat (a little to close for his comfort) next to Bruce. The blond took out a sketchbook and started drawing for a long time they just sat there, then Bruce stood up to put back the astrophysics textbook. "Wait" Thor called out after him "You're not leaving are you? I just got your outline right" Bruce smiled "I was just putting this book back, WAIT YOU'RE DRAWING ME?!" Thor just smiled that annoyingly cute smile " Of course I'm trying to draw everyone in our grade" Thor started flipping through the ok showing Bruce all the people he'd drawing from the Maximoff twins to Nat, it even had some of the staff such as the guidance counselor Wade Wilson to one of the TAs Scott Lang. "Wow" Bruce said "These are amazing I'll be right back" Bruce walked to the other side of the library "Shit" he swore under his breath 'His hot and talented what a turn of events, Now I have an even less chance of being with him now" Bruce's breath quicken he could feel the other guy taking over _NO NO NO_ Bruce thought. The last thing he needed to blackout and beat up someone up. In for four hold for eight and out for nine. Bruce's heart rate slowed down he was calmer. He grabbed a random book off the nearest shelf and returned to his seat next to the god of school.

The rest of the afternoon was spent mostly in silence. They sat side by side, Thor working on his art project and Bruce trying ( and failing) to focus on the words in front of him. About 2 hours after Bruce grabbed the book he stood up and mumbled something about wanting to catch the last bus home. He stumbled out of the library and head down the stairs then turned around "Wait. Would you maybe want to come to this party Tony's throwing this weekend I mean you don't have to it'll be real lame I mean compared to the other parties you've been to-" "I'd love to" Thor cut him off "When is it" Bruce blushed "Umm it's on Saturday night I-I'll text you the address". Then he turn and ran.

When he got home he was floating all the way up the elevator he was giggling. Thor was coming over. Thor the hottest kid in school was going to be in his house, well the Starks house but still, the guy he'd been crushing on since the begin of 9th grade was going to be at Tony's party.

Once the elevator opened he made a beeline for his room to avoid Tony and the butler Jarvis. He was up till well after dawn working on new experimental drug that he hoped would get rid of the other guy.

At six a.m he headed down stairs only to find Tony making waffles for both of them, "Morning Bruice sleep at all" Bruce chugged a cup of coffee before answering "Did you Stark" Tony smiled "Well I was become and expert on string theory what where you doing?"

"Planning the murder of the roommate of my mind" Bruce said working on his second cup of coffee "I thought the pills were working" Tony said looking up from the waffle maker "They are" Bruce looked down "But it's like he's asleep I want him dead. He's been the worst thing in my life since I was six I want him out of my life forever" Tony patted Bruce's arm "Don't worry me and my dad's checkbook will help you kill him" Bruce smiled "Thanks." Then the waffle maker dinged they ate and talked. The rest of Bruce's day was normal. After school he went to the library to meet Thor for their first study sesion.

"So you just take all the sides square them and then add them all together" Bruce said. They were in the library Bruce was looking over Thor's shoulder as he worked on his homework, helping him when he got stuck and trying not to get lost in those steel blue eyes everytime Thor looked at him. "Thank you banner" Thor said working on the problem "It's bruce" Banner said as he sat down "We're friends now" as soon as those words left his mouth Bruce regretted them what was he talking about they were barley acquaintances heck before

Yesterday they'll never even spoken they'd known about each other but they'd never known each other Thor opened his mouth to say something "Yes I guess you could say that" and Bruce sighed.

After they're study session Bruce took the bus home. Sitting at the back (not because he was cool but because it was quiet) and thinking about Thor and how the blond considered them friends and how (since they were friends now) Bruce was going to have to tell him about the other guy. This was the first friend he'd made since coming to this school after Tony and his friends, Tony was the only one who knew, but Bruce felt that Thor deserved to know the truth.


End file.
